Changement d'horizon -AU Clexa
by NoxKomTrikru
Summary: Alors qu'une nouvelle année débute, tous pensé que tout aller être comme d'habitude, que cette année aller ressembler aux autres. Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal. A travers un programme de correspondance entre deux lycées totalement opposés géographiquement parlant, leurs vies changeas. Un sacré changement d'horizon s'annoncé.
1. Chapter 1

_Lexa._

_Bip..Bip..Bip_

Et merde... Ce magnifique son annonce le début d'une nouvelle année. Ma dernière année dans cette ville aussi ! Bientôt je quitterai mon pays natale, l'Australie, pour m'envoler vers les États-Unis. L'Australie sera toujours dans mon cœur mais j'ai besoin d'en voir plus, de découvrir par moi-même ce vaste monde.

Comme tous les matins, je saute du lit en coupant la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui avait le don de me donner la pêche, prend ma douche, descend prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de mes deux frères, Aden, le plus jeune et Lincoln mon frère jumeau. Enfin, faux-jumeaux.

I ans, nous avons perdu nos parents dans un accident de la route et depuis nous vivons chez notre tante, Indra. Aux premiers abords, c'est une femme réservée, froide et sévère mais quand on apprend à la connaître elle est... Bref, passons.  
Avec mon jumeau, on a toujours eu l'habitude d'aller au lycée au skateboard. Une sorte de tradition. Aucun de nous ne parle alors qu'on glisse sur le bitume déjà chaud en cette matinée de septembre, les écouteurs enfoncés dans nos oreilles. Avec Lincoln on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, peut-être est-ce dû à ce que notre entourage appel « Le liens des jumeaux » Il suffisait toujours d'un regard ou d'un geste pour se comprendre.

Comme toujours, être à l'heure n'était pas une habitude qu'on aimer prendre. Ce n'est pas un réveil tardif qui nous met en retard, jamais. C'est surtout le fait qu'on apprécie de rouler sous le soleil sans que rien d'autre ne vienne exploser notre petite bulle. Parfois même, comme ce matin de rentrée, on s'arrête à notre spot préféré, seulement à quelque mètre dans l'entrée du lycée, et on prend des vidéos pour notre plaisir mutuel. Des vidéos où nous effectuons une série de figure ou bien quelque slide... En entendant la sonnerie au loin, il ne nous en fallut pas deux pour accélérer le pas, du moins, les gestes pour rouler en direction de l'entrée principal du bâtiment.

Depuis les longs couloirs de l'établissement, on entend la voix de Kane, notre directeur, résonner en ces murs. On se fait tout petit en franchissant les porte du gymnase et trouvons rapidement une place près de nos amis.

-Bien, cette année nous avons mis en place un programme d'échange. Les personnes qui s'inscrivent pour ce programme sera jumelé avec un élève d'un lycée à New York. L'élève de NY viendra ici pendant 3 mois vivre chez vous et inversement. Cela vous permettra de changer d'horizon, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses ! Peut-être que cela aussi vous permettra de vous orienter vers des choix pour des universités qui sait !  
Si vous voulez vous inscrits venez au secrétariat pour remplir cette fiche à partir de lundi matin prochain ! Bonne journée à tous.

Et c'est ainsi que Marcus Kane déclencha une guerre de murmure incessant dans les gradins.

Toute la journée, peu importe où tu passes, tu peux être sûr d'entendre des histoires sur ce fameux échange. C'est vrai que c'est un projet qui à l'air très excitant et pourquoi pas le faire après tout ? Moi qui voulais partir aux États-Unis, cela me permettra d'en voir un bout...  
Les premières heures étaient très longue, c'était le même discourt. A croire que le corps enseignant avait reçu une feuille avec un discours écrit de la main de Kane pour nous encourageait à tout donner pour cette dernière ligne droite. 

Ce qui est plaisant dans notre lycée c'est que l'après-midi était réservé pour les clubs. Des clubs en tout genre comme la troupe de théâtre, le clubs photo et les choristes. Tout ça est loin de m'intéresser, non pas que je n'ai pas de goûts pour les Arts mais ce qui m'intéresser le plus c'était le football. C'est sans hésitation qu'avec Lincoln et Anya nous passeront une fois les sélections de cette année.

Toute la famille Woods à un jour portait les couleurs de ce lycée. Dans cette fameuse vitrine de tous les trophées, vitrine propre à tous les lycées d'ailleurs... Le Nom Woods était affiché partout et pas que pour le football. Il y avait le Handball ou bien le basket également. C'est une fierté mais un stress supplémentaire, beaucoup compte sur nous pour faire perpétuer cette tradition.

Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'avec Lincoln on rentre, exténué de cette journée. Comme des robots, on salue de la main la famille et monte chacun de notre cotés dans nos chambres pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus ! On se retrouve avec la suite de cette histoire ! Je suis désolé si pour l'instant les chapitres sont assez courts mais cela changera rapidement ! N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bonne lecture ! **__

**Lexa.**

Le soleil qui s'allonge sur le vaste océan, les vagues qui frappe de pleins fouet le sable, ma planche de surf qui fend l'eau, mon corps qui ne fait qu'un avec cet élément. Rien n'est plus plaisant que l'océan... Cet élément majestueux et tueur. Un beau mélange qui fait que je ne peux m'en détacher. J'ai toujours surfé. Il y a des bébés leur trucs c'est la danse, le chant ou que sais-je, moi c'est le surf, depuis toujours.

Quasiment tous les jours avec Anya, Lincoln et parfois Aden quand il a le temps après ses entrainements de boxe, on va surfer pendant que Nyko, un ami proche de Lincoln, et Raven, bronze sur le sable blanc à nous encourager quand on se lance des défit sur les vagues.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas le sport, c'est le sport qui ne les aime pas. On a déjà essayé de les mettre sur une planche de surf ou bien un ballon entre les mains, rien n'y fait...

Hier, Raven a voulu tenter sa chance pendant les sélections de football... Finalement elle s'est vite retrouvait le cul par terre et a fini sur le banc. Je pense que si elle était restée une minute de plus sur le terrain elle aurait pris plus cher qu'une simple bosse. Au moins elle aurait essayé une fois de plus !

Après une session d'une heure, on rejoint les autres sur le sable et je vois Aden arrivé au loin sur son vélo.

-Hey bonhomme ! Alors ta rentrée c'est passer comment hier ? Désolé encore mais avec Lincoln on était HS...

-T'inquiète Lex je comprends ! Et...Hmm ça va, une rentrée comme une autre quoi.

Je le vois passer une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Cet été, Raven et Lincoln m'ont donné des conseils pour draguer les filles, mais ça n'a pas marcher...

Ses deux derniers se retourne en entendant leur prénoms

-Tu sais Aden, il ne faut pas que tu écoutes les autres, mais seulement ton cœur ! Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas de très bon conseils...

On se met à rire tout deux.

-Tu te rappelle la fille de 5eme ? Et bien cette année elle est dans ma classe du coup j'ai suivi leurs conseils et au final elle m'a giflé...

-Ecoute bien petit frère, ce n'est pas en 3eme que tu trouveras l'amour de ta vie et des râteaux tu t'en prendras et des filles tu n'auras pas jeune padawane mais la force et le charme des Woods en toi tu as.

Ils rigolent tous à cause de mon imitation foireuse de maître Yoda, mais Aiden à tout de même retrouver le sourire.

-Dis lexa !

-Oui Linc ?

-Hmm tu pense le faire le truc d'échange ? Toi qui veux faire tes études à New York, et puis comme ça tu rencontreras quelqu'un pour oublier...

Raven frappe de toutes ses forces l'épaule de Lincoln

-Mais Aïe ! Tu ne vas pas bien !

-Raven tu n'étais pas obligée de le frapper, Costia fait partie du passer maintenant. Et pour répondre à ta question Linc je pense peut - être le faire mais va falloir négocié avec tante Indra..

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je lui en ai déjà parler ce matin avant de venir ici en coup de vent ! Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de dire non...

-Pourquoi pas...

Tout le long du weekend, je repensais à cet échange entre deux lycées et plus j'y pense plus je me dis que sa serai vraiment l'opportunité du siècle. Premièrement ça rajoutera de nouveau visage dans cette ville où tout le monde se connait et peut être même, agrandir notre groupe d'amis ! Et puis deuxièmement, partir à New York c'est une sacrée chance.

C'est décidé ! Je sauterai le pas avec ou son Lincoln !


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos retour ! Je super heureux que cela vous plaise ! La rencontre Lexa/Clarke arrive bientôt ! Désolé si pour l'instant les chapitres ne sont pas assez long, les prochains le seront un peu plus! **

**Bonne lecture !**__

_Clarke._

Il y a deux semaines, alors qu'une nouvelle année s'annoncer, je me disais que tout à aller être comme à son habitude. Ma mère continuera ces gardes de nuits à l'hôpital de New York, la voyant encore moins... Depuis la mort de mon père, m'a mère c'est enfermé dans son travail, me laissant seule pour faire mon deuil. Ça ne fait qu'un an que mon père nous a quittés à la suite d'un accident de travail et c'est toujours aussi douloureux. Mes amis arrivent à me faire oublier un tant soit peu ma douleur et ça reste un peu supportable mais voir ma mère, des valises énormes sous les yeux à force de bosser me tue à petit feu et je ne peux rien y faire.  
Alors que le soleil se levé sur cette ville qui ne dort jamais, je me rends au lycée en musique. Je pensais sincèrement que cette année aller ressembler aux autres mais à la suite de l'annonce de notre directeur Jaha, tout aller changer et j'ai sauter sur l'occasion pour changer d'horizon. J'en est besoin.

A ma grande surprise, ma mère avait accepté. C'est rare de sa part d'accepter de tel chose. Parfois je lui demander de passer le week-end chez ma meilleure amie Octavia et fallait que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle accepte alors que ça fait genre... Depuis toujours.

Il y a quelques jours, sous la demande du lycée ont devait envoyer une lettre à nos correspondant pour qu'ils apprennent un peu à nous connaitre avant le grand jour et inversement. Je viens tout juste de recevoir celle de ma corresponde. C'est bien le type de fille populaire mais pas le genre à se maquiller les ongles en roses bonbons à jouer les pétases de bas-étage à snober et à regarder de haut le petit peuple qui passe à ces cotés. Non plutôt le genre de fille populaire parce qu'elle est très jolie, fait du sport et un peu bad-boy sur les bords.

_Lexa._

Alors que je dormais paisiblement, le soleil pas bien haut dans le ciel et baigne ma chambre d'une lueur apaisante, Lincoln et Raven entre en furie dans ma chambre en me criant de me lever. Pour montrer mon mécontentement, je me retourne et enfouie ma tête dans l'oreiller. Il n'en fallut pas plus a Raven pour me jeter un verre d'eau glacé dans la figure.

-REYES TU ES MORTE !

Je me lève d'un bon et au moment où j'allais lui sauter dessus elle agita une lettre sous mon nez. Je pus y voir le nom de Griffin est qu'elle provenait de New York.

-Donne-moi ça !

Je prends la lettre et retourne sur mon lit, totalement humide. Merci Reyes, grâce à toi je suis bonne pour le sortir et le faire sécher dehors. J'ouvre la lettre avec tant de délicatesse que d'un point de vue extérieur, ont aurait pu croire que je tenais dans mes mains l'Anneau Unique. Je pose la lettre à cotés de moi et sors la photo et... Wow. Ok elle est super mignonne... Du calme Lexa t'enflamme pas, respire. Je m'attarde un peu sur les trais de son visage et je suis obnubilé par ces yeux. Un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Il m'absorbe alors que ce n'est qu'une photo, rien de plus que du papier glacé alors ne je n'imagine pas son regard...

Après la lecture de sa lettre, j'étais bien trop calme au gout de Raven, totalement effrayer que je puisse prendre ma revanche à n'importe quel moment. Pourtant, j'avais déjà oublié ce qu'elle m'a fait pour me réveiller.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, le soleil assez haut dans le ciel, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'on aille tous profiter de cette journée autour de la piscine.  
C'est ça qui est parfait avec l'Australie, peut importe la période de l'année on aura toujours l'impression que c'est l'été. Même le jour de noël on peut toujours rêver d'avoir un peu de neige. En soit, je n'ai jamais vue de neige à part en photo donc je ne regrette pas forcément de pas connaître ou en manque de cela alors que je n'en ai jamais vue. Peut-être que cette correspondance avec Clarke Griffin me permettra de voir ça un jour qui sait ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que celui ci vous plaira d'avantage ! Nous voici, enfin à la rencontre de nos cher amis... Bonne lecture !**

**Lexa.**

Après un mois d'attente et quelque message échangé avec Clarke, le grand jour est arrivé ! Aujourd'hui avec Lincoln on accueil Finn, le meilleur ami de Clarke depuis le jardin d'enfance et Clarke elle-même ainsi qu'Octavia. Toute la semaine avec Raven et mon frère on avait préparé un programme pour nos invités et pour leurs faire découvrir l'Australie, du moins un de ces meilleures partie. Pour commencer, pour aujourd'hui on avait prévu une après midi tranquille pour qu'ils ce reposent de leurs vols sur la plage. Par la suite, retour chez nous pour une petite soirée.

Au moment ou nous rentrons des courses pour ce weekend, on a tous juste le temps de ranger les courses qu'on doit filer à l'aéroport pour récupérer nos correspondants.  
Arrivé de justesse, on attend devant le terminal D munie de nos pancartes. Certes ils nous connaissent grâce aux photos qu'on leurs à tous envoyer et les réseaux sociaux mais c'est drôle comme initiative !

**Clarke.**

L'avion vient tout juste d'atterrir et avec Octavia on essaie de réveiller Finn, sans grand résultat... Peu importe où ce mec s'endors, il a un sommeil de plomb et c'est toujours une dure tâche à faire. Même ces parents sont incapables de le réveiller.

Lexa nous avait dit la vieille de les rejoindre directement au terminal, techniquement on devrait les voir directement, je pense... Il y a quelque jour, on avait un Skype tous ensemble afin de voir si on aller tous s'entendre ou je sais quoi... C'était amusant comme moment ! Lexa et Raven, la correspondante de Octavia, n'arrêtez pas de ce chamailliez. Ça m'a tout de suite rappelé ma relation avec ma meilleure amie, toujours à se prendre la tête pour des broutilles. A la fin, il ne rester plus que Lexa et moi en appel vidéo. C'était un moment très plaisant... J'apprécie beaucoup nos conversations et j'espère vraiment qu'en « face to face » ça se passera aussi bien.

Après un long combat acharné contre Finn et son sommeil, on pose pied à terre et on accélère le pas, existé d'être arrivé. Une fois les portiques de sécurité passer du terminal, je vois nos prénoms écrit en gros sur des pancartes. Mon regard se pose directement sur Lexa qui souriait à pleine dents. Je rigole en voyant ça et d'un seul coup, en l'espace de quelque seconde mon regard fait une rencontre brutale avec ces yeux verdoyant. Je n'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, que les yeux de Lexa sont une sombre forêt avec cet éclat de lumière si... Stop Clarke arrête tes conneries...  
Octavia fait une accolade à Raven, Finn fit seulement un petit check a Lincoln et commence déjà à parler avec lui de tout et n'importe quoi alors que moi... Je me retrouve bloquer devant Lexa, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir alors qu'il y a quelque seconde, ces yeux m'avait perturbé. Comme une cruche, je commence à tituber sur mes jambes baisant et mes chaussures devienne tout de suite plus intéressantes... Je sens une main se posé sur mon épaule et se simple geste m'a électrocuté. Si fort que la seule chose que je réussi à faire c'est de lever à nouveau les yeux et de me perdre encore une fois dans son regard.  
J'entends de loin mon prénom et retourne permis les vivants en voyant que c'était Lexa qui m'appelle.

\- Désolée, je crois que le stress me fait perdre tous mes moyens... D'autant plus que je ne m'attendais pas à me perdre dans tes yeux. Merde j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, les joues cramoisies.

-Oui... _Elle rigole et me sourit à pleine dents_

Mon dieu son sourire ! Sa devrait être interdit ! Elle continue quand même de me sourire et je la sens me prendre dans ces bras. Je reste quelque instant, qui me semble une éternité totalement sous le choque et lui rend son accolade et lui sourit timidement en reculant.

**Lexa.**

Sur le chemin du retour, je n'arrête pas de me remémorer ce premier contact avec Clarke. Je regarde dans le retro intérieur de la voiture et la vois sourire à pleine dents à la suite d'une blague foireuse de Raven. Faut que j'arrête tout de suite de la regarder sinon mon cœur va exploser.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Octavia et Raven traverse la route pour se rendre chez ma meilleure amie et on s'est donné rendez-vous d'ici 20 minutes pour partir à la plage. Pour l'instant, Indra et Aden ne sont pas là donc les présentations seront mise à plus tard. Au lieu de ça, avec mon jumeau on offre un petit Home tour de ce qu'il aller être durant 3 mois, leurs maisons également.

Pile a l'heure, Raven et Octavia rentre dans la maison, en tenue de plage.

**Octavia.**

Étaler sur ma serviette, je profite du soleil australien. Ça fait beaucoup de bien d'être loin de la maison, de New York et de ces buildings éclairés de nuit comme de jours.  
J'entends des petits bruits sourd et je me reçois du sable sur la figure. Je me relève d'un coup et je vois Lincoln en train de battre Finn. Rien de bien méchant en soit mais c'est tellement un truc de mec...  
J'explose de rire quand je vois Finn volé au-dessus de la tête De Lincoln. C'est sûr que quand on les voit tous les deux, Finn à l'air tout petit avec son corps de gringalet alors que Lincoln est super baraque, pas étonnant qu'il arrive à le faire voler de la sorte !

**Raven.**

J'encourage Linc quand j'entends un rire. Je me retourne et vois Octavia qui rigolait à gorge déployer. Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle vraiment super canon... Raven ! Tu te fais des films ! Elle est aussi hétéro que Lexa est gay. Enfin je crois... Je suppose, Au vue du jeu de regard qui s'est installé entre elle et l'étalon au crâne rasé.

**Lexa.**

Après notre petit numéro de Surf, sous les yeux ébahit de nos invités, on rentre tranquillement pour se préparer pour ce soir.

Une fois prête et habillé de ma tenue préférée, c'est-à-dire un simple T-shirt blanc, mon jean noir trouée et ma paires de Vans favorite, je vois Lincoln qui arrive dans ma chambre en courant et me lance un clin d'oeil en levant la main pour me montrer l'objet du crime et envoie un message à Raven pour la prévenir que les plans avait changés.

-Du coup c'est quoi le plan on reste plus ici ?

-Nop ! Faut qu'on leurs montre le centre-ville ! J'ai demandé aux autres de nous attendre devant la maison. Bouge tes fesses !

Je me brosse en vitesse les cheveux et vais devant la maison où, effectivement Clarke, Octavia et Finn nous attendant tranquillement assis dans l'herbe.  
Devant nos invités, on se jette tout ce fameux regard et crié gare, on ouvre le garage laissant apparaitre presque au ralentis, trois sublimes motos. Les trois aussi différentes que nos caractères. Je regarde Clarke avec un grand sourire quand je vois son émerveillement devant ma moto alors que je suis déjà dessus, équipé et prête à partir.  
Je lui tends un casque et une veste en cuir et attends qu'elle monte derrière moi mais aucune réaction ne vient.

-Tu compte rester là debout toute la journée ou tu vas monter ?

Pas une, pas deux, elle me sourit en retour, met le casque et monte derrière moi, passant ces bras autour de ma taille pour s'accrocher. On s'avance doucement dans la rue et juste pour charrier Clarke, je donne un petit coup d'accélérateur avant de freiner. Je la sens s'agripper un peu plus à moi et elle ma frappe l'épaule, ok je l'avais cherché...  
On démarre tous en trombe une fois tous prêt et c'était partie pour cette petite viré en ville..


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa.

Mon réveil retenti et bien que ce soit ma chanson du moment du groupe Imagine Dragon, je grogne parce que ça annonce la fin de ce superbe week-end.  
Je suis heureuse que le courant soit passé si vite avec nos convives. Ils s'entendent aussi super bien avec Aden et même Indra, ce qui relève quasiment de l'impossible...  
Le soir de leurs arrivés, après la balade à moto, on avait fini autour de la piscine et les jeux d'alcool ne s'arrêtez plus. Au cours de la soirée, on avait tout de même appris que Clarke et Octavia était bisexuel et que Finn a déjà eu une histoire avec le frère de Octavia, Bellamy je crois, mais sans plus. Cette révélation avait tellement choqué O' qu'elle avait directement appeler son frère pour avoir confirmation des faits alors que Finn était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Je coupe mon réveille en sentant Clarke se réveiller. Comme on n'a pas de chambre d'amis, je partage ma chambre et mon lit avec la blonde, pareillement pour Finn et Lincoln pour le plus grand malheur de Indra, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais de jouer aux jeux vidéo toutes la nuit.  
J'entends Clarke grogner à cotés de moi, signe qu'elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas se lever.

-Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux on le temps avant d'aller au lycée.

-Pourquoi avoir mis un réveil aussi tôt alors ?

-Une habitude

Je hausse des épaules pour accompagner mes mots en Clarke replonge dans le coussin.  
Je descends préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, à savoir, des pancakes avec des fruits.

Une fois tout le monde debout, le petit déjeuner prit et tous près pour affronter cette nouvelle journée, je remonte dans ma chambre pour récupéré ma sac de cours je vois Clarke, assise sur le lit avec ces cheveux humides, le regard perdu dans le vide et son sac à ces pieds.

\- Hey ça va pas ? Stresser ?

Je m'assoie à cotés d'elle et mon poids sur le matelas la sort de sa rêverie.

\- Oui un peu...

Je la sens un peu hésité et elle reprend,

-Dis ? Est ce qu'on peut y aller en moto s'il te plait ?

\- Oui il n'y a pas de souci ! Je t'attends dehors, ne prends pas trop ton temps sinon on va être en retard !

Je lui offre un clin d'œil et descend dans le garage. Avoir Clarke, Octavia et Finn dans nos vies ont changer nos habitudes et ce n'est pas plus mal, je vais prendre autant de plaisir d'aller au lycée à moto avec Clarke derrière moi que de frimer avec mon frère sur nos longboard.

La journée passe relativement vite, entre les présentations de correspondant New Yorkais et une nouvelle présentation du programme pour qu'il n'y est pas de qui-procos avec le leur, on s'est vite retrouver au self entouré de rire.

Comme avec Anya et Linc on avait entraînement de football, nos amis avaient insisté pour nous regarder et avait prit place dans les gradins.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que notre équipe étaient devenue mixte, pas plus de 10 ans à tout casser. Pour mon plus grand bonheur qui plus est ! C'est rare de nos jours de trouver un sport avec des équipes mixtes et ça ne nous a jamais porter préjudice pour gagner des matchs, bien au contraire. 

Clarke.

Pendant l'entraînement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder tout ce qu'il ce passer sur le terrain alors que de base, je voulais juste me mettre à jour dans mes cours mais j'ai très vite abandonner cette idée. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de la... De les regarder s'entraîner. Mon âme d'artiste prend le dessus et je j'attrape du bout des doigts mon calepin pour faire quelques croquis des sportifs. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de voir un match de notre lycée et encore moins assister à un entraînement, mais il y a du bon dans le changement.  
Ma main dessine seule alors que mon regard est bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passe plus bas. Je ne prends même pas le temps de vérifié mes proportions alors que je suis de nature perfectionniste.

Au dernier coup de sifflet, signifiant la fin de leurs entraînements, je jette un coup d'œil à mes croquis et le même visage reviens sur chaque page. Mes joues deviennent rouges sans que je m'en aperçois et je sens un regard dans mon dos. Je me retourne et vois O' me sourire à pleine dent.

-Quoi ?

-Sympa les croquis hein ?

Je rougis encore plus et jette mon cahier si vite que ça fait sursauter mes amis, je leurs offre un petit sourire de pardon en échange. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive bordel ?


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke.

Cela fait un peu moins d'un mois que nous sommes en Australie et chaque jour j'en apprends un peu plus sur Lexa.  
Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, je me suis très vite bien entendu avec Aden, son petit frère et sa tante Indra. Un soir, alors que Lexa n'arrivait pas à dormir elle m'a raconté l'accident de ses parents, i ans. Aden avait à peine 3 ans le jour de l'accident du coup il ne se souvient pas de ses parents mais pour les faux-jumeaux c'est une autre histoire... Lexa à mit plus de temps à s'en remettre que son frère et c'est une certaines Costia qu'elle rencontra 2 après le drame et l'a aidé à sortir de sa dépression.  
Elles ont eu une relation de 4 ans mais Costia et partie du jour au lendemain au bras d'un surfeur blond avec des tatouages tribales horrible dans le dos. Et là, encore une fois elle retomba en dépression. Lorsque Costia était partie, le manque de ses parents est revenu d'un coup. L'absence de cette dernière n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je pouvais que comprendre son chagrin, j'étais passer par la même chose. Mon père était tout pour moi, c'était monde. Avoir appris tout cela sur Lexa m'a permis de la voir d'un autre œil. J'aimais apprendre à la découvrir de cette façon. J'ose croire que personne ne connaît vraiment son histoire et je fais sans doute partie des privilégiés.  
Le soir ou elle m'avait conté son histoire, elle s'emblait tellement faible et humaine. Elle ne portait plus ce masque de la fille forte et parfaite aux yeux du monde, et j'aime la voir comme ça, elle est d'autant plus belle.

C'est seulement grâce à Lincoln, Aden et Raven qu'elle réussit à sortir de nouveau la tête de l'eau. Elle m'a aussi raconté que Raven était comme sa sœur. Elles se connaissent depuis l'époque des bacs à sable et c'est d'ailleurs dans un bac à sable qu'elles on commençaient à créer une grande amitié. Tout cela grâce à un garçon qui avait volé les jouets de Raven...

Je reçois un message de Octavia alors que je profite du soleil sur un transat à côtés de la piscine, plongé dans mon livre. Mes sens se mettent en alerte quand je lis le message de ma meilleure amie. Je cours jusqu'à dans la rue pour la retrouver et je la vois, toute penaude à arracher des brins d'herbe sur la pelouse des Woods. Si Indra voyait ça, c'est elle qui s'arracherai des cheveux.

-O' ! Qu'est ce qui a ?

Je m'assoie à ces cotés et voyant aucune réaction de sa part, je place une main sur son épaule et la sert un peu pour lui offrir un peu de soutient.

-Parle-moi ma belle...

-C'est Raven... Je crois que... Que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Je sourie à cette nouvelle, n'était pas choquée surtout aux vues des regards qu'elles se jettent souvent et connaissant O', ça ne m'étonne pas des masses. Je la prends dans mes bras, sachant que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle et pour lui montrée que je suis là.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire Clarke... Je t'avoue que là, je suis perdu. Imagine je lui dis ou quoi et genre... Je gâche tout... ça !

-Tu sais Octavia, si tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour Raven, fonce. Je suis sûre à 200% que c'est réciproque ! N'ai pas peur d'aimer O'

Je la sens hésitez quelque instant avant de reprendre,

-Bon ok... Dans ce cas, si j'arrive à sauter le pas avec Raven, tu en fais de même avec Lexa. Elle te dévore du regard ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs...

-Mais... Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je te rappel que j'ai vu tes croquis Blondie.

-Oui c'est vrai... Bon marché conclus...

Marché conclus ! 

Narrateur.

Les deux meilleures amies New-yorkaise ce sont prise dans les bras et s'allonge dans l'herbe en laissant place à un silence relaxant. Toutes deux avaient conscience de leurs sentiments naissant pour leurs hôtes et c'est totalement effrayant.

A quelque pas d'ici, dans le garage, Raven et Lexa avaient exactement la même conversation. De base leurs tâche était de s'occuper de leurs motos, mais elles finirent très vite par cracher le morceau. La situation était presque la même pour les deux duos, à une seule différence. Les deux meilleures amies Australienne avaient entendu leurs conversations. D'un cotés elles s'en voulaient d'avoir entendu leurs conversations qui aurait dû rester secrète mais cela offrit un peu plus de confiance aux deux brunes pour se lancer à l'eau. 


	7. Chapter 7

Raven.

Aujourd'hui je passe la journée avec Lexa. Nos petit correspondant sont sortie tous les 3 passer la journée à la plage pour se retrouver un peu entre eux ! Ce qui est compréhensible et je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi. Je suis partie retrouver Lexa qui était allonger sur son lit en train de glander. Je lui jette son casque moto, qu'elle rattrape in extrémisme. Elle me sourit et se lève dans la seconde.

Avec les jumeaux, depuis toujours nous étions passionnés de moto. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient... On avait bossé d'arrache pieds tout l'été pendant 2 ans pour pouvoir nous offrir ces magnifiques bijoux...

On n'a jamais fait les choses dans la discrétion et encore une fois, on sort du garage sur nos fidèles destrier en faisant bien ronronner le moteur. La première, ou deuxième fois je crois... On c'était perdu dans les hauteurs et on était tombé sur un petit restaurant, isolé de tout. L'ambiance y était très chaleureuse et la déco est digne des années 70 ! Ce retrouvé en ces murs c'était comme faire un saut dans le temps. Une fois les porte franchis, le temps s'arrêter et nous envoyez dans une autre époque. C'est après trois heures de route qu'on arrive à destination. On prend place sur les banquettes en vinyle rouge et on attend la serveuse. Comme à notre habitude ; Un milkshake chocolat banane pour moi alors que comme à son habitude, Lexa commande un grand coca avec des frites. Parfois, avec tous les sodas qu'elle boit et toutes la merde qu'elles mangent, je me demande comment elle fait pour pas prendre un gramme. Je sais que moi, après ça, je vais devoir l'éliminer rapidement si je ne veux pas perdre mon corps de rêve !

-Lexa ? Tu as parlé avec Clarke ?

-Non... J'ai vraiment peur de tour gâcher Raven... Imagine il se passe quelque chose, on ne se verra pas pendant 1 mois, et après je vais venir chez elle pendant 3 mois. Et à la fin de tout ça quoi ? On risque de plus jamais se voir.

\- Ne t'avance pas si loin dans le futur et puis même si ça fonctionne entre vous, vous trouverez des solutions pour continuer votre histoire !

-Je sais pas trop Raven... Et toi ? tu lui à parler ?

-Non plus... Tu crois qu'on est handicapé des sentiments ?

Je rigole à ses mots et lèvent mon verre pour trinquer à ça.

-Aux handicapés des sentiments !

Octavia.

Cet échange aura eu raison de mon bronzage. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu la peau aussi bronzée de ma vie !  
On rentre tranquillement de la plage et on se sépare pour aller se changer et retiré tout cet amas de sable et de sel.

Une douche en général fait énormément de bien quand on y pense. Chaque problèmes, questions ou autre coule en même temps que l'eau chaude qui ruisselle lentement sur nos corps.

Je laisse mes cheveux humides, sachant pertinemment que lorsque j'aurai franchi le pas de la porte, ils sècheront en deux secondes top chrono. En descendant je croise la mère de Raven et lui dit bonjour avec un sourire chaleureux. Depuis que je suis chez Raven, j'ai très peu vue sa mère. Elle travaille beaucoup et malgré ça, elle s'assure que le frigo soit toujours bien rempli et qu'on se sentent comme chez nous. Raven m'avait un peu parler de sa mère. Elle m'avait expliqué que son passif était très compliqué et aujourd'hui, elle essaie de se racheter une conduite.

Je sors de la maison et voit mes deux meilleurs ami assis tranquillement dans l'herbe. C'est devenu une habitude de venir s'assoir ici, c'est tellement calme comparé à New York et c'est très reposant de ne pas entendre le bruit incessant des klaxons des voitures et autres bruits en tout genre.

Lincoln.

Je bossais avec Aden sur son projet de science pour l'école quand Clarke et Finn rentre. Ils leurs fallut peu de temps pour redescend et de nouveau sortir. Ce projet de science commence à m'ennuyer et Aden aussi. Pourtant, faire un volcan c'est amusant ! Du moins, quand ça fonctionne.

Au loin j'entends Raven Et Lexa revenir à moto, elles ce la pètent encore en faisait ronronner leurs motos dans la rue. Elles me fatiguent...  
Avec Aden on Se lève et observe tout le petit monde se retrouver sur la pelouse à discuter de leurs journées. Une idée me vient en tête et je regarde Aden avec un sourire machiavélique.

Lexa.

On discute tranquillement sur l'herbe quand je commence à recevoir de l'eau sur le visage. Je regarde autour de nous et vois que les arroseurs sont allumés et voit mes frères morts de rire alors qu'on se fait arroser. Ils vont nous le payer ! On entre dans la maison et court après les deux farceurs. J'attrape Aden avec Octavia à l'étage et on entend Clarke et Raven crier en bas.  
Avant de leur prêter main forte, j'attrape Aden et le porte en mode sac à patate et descend pour le jeter dans la piscine ! Une fois celui-ci dedans on court aider Clarke Raven et Finn à attraper Lincoln mais quand arrive dans la cuisine, le sol totalement trempé, on voit Clarke sur le dos de Linc, Raven qui s'est enrouler autour de sa jambe et Finn prend des photos de cette scène totalement mythique ! Fallait s'y attendre, Lincoln est assez baraque ! Il arrive à se débarrasser de Raven, la laissant le cul part terre et court vers la piscine avant de se jeter dans l'eau avec Clarke, toujours sur son dos. Raven arrive en courant et saute à son tour, de pleins grès dans la piscine alors qu'elle est tout habillée. Je vois Finn venir près de moi, son téléphone à la main, mort de rire.

-Finn dit moi que tu as filmer tout ça !

\- Oui Oui!

Octavia rigole à pleins poumons et sans crier gare.

-Traître !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Je vois Clarke en difficulté pour remonter, sans doute à cause de l'eau qui avait imbibé ces vêtements. Je m'approche du bord de la piscine et lui tend ma main pour l'aider à sortir. Au moment ou elle touche ma main, je reçois comme une décharge électrique dans ton mon corps. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et m'y perd quelque instant. En l'espace d'un instant, je vois une lueur mesquine apparaitre dans ces yeux.

-Nooon !

Elle tire de toutes ces forces et je me retrouve la tête la première dans l'eau à mon tour. Je ne remonte pas de suite à la surface et attrape Clarke part les pieds et la tire sous l'eau pour la noyer. On remonte en même temps et je vois les autres faire une bataille d'eau. Si Indra voit ça elle piquera une crise c'est sur...

Finn saute dans l'eau en faisant un back flip et continue de jouer dans l'eau comme ça une bonne demi-heure.  
Une fois tout le monde calmé, on se dépêche de tout nettoyer 0 l'intérieur avant que Indra ne rentre et ne voit le désastre dans sa maison.  
Ce fût une journée forte en émotion, tellement forte qu'alors qu'on regarder un film dans le salon, on c'est tous endormie les un sur les autres. 


End file.
